


Keep On

by Cherith



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, let's go sailing, post-Chantry, the tiniest bit of melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/pseuds/Cherith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away seems like a great idea (long as it's together).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybee592](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/gifts).



"Where to, Hawke?"

"I don't care. Anywhere other than this shithole."

"Alright."

Hawke expected a joke from the pirate, but none came. Not even so much as a smile twitched at Isabela's lips, instead she looked to her crew and somehow in moments they were pushing away from the pier. Hawke had no interest in watching the city burn as they left, she knew a place like Kirkwall was going to survive a few fires, a busted chantry, and the horrible remnants from the whole miserable battle. She should pity them, she knew, those that stayed: Aveline, Varric, Merrill, Fenris… but she didn't. Each of them had made their own choices; each of them had fought as they'd seen fit. And now each of them remained, or didn't by their own decision. Except Anders, she supposed, but she didn't know how to feel about that right now.

As much as she cared for any of her friends, they couldn't keep her in Kirkwall. What she had left, truly, was Isabela. And Isabela had a ship.

"Not waving goodbye, love?"

"Not likely," Hawke said with a shake of her head. "What's to wave at? We said our part to those who mattered. They weren't watching from shore."

"True…" Isabela made a conciliatory sound and swung an arm around Hawke's waist, pulling her back against her. She nuzzled her chin against Hawke's shoulder and settled there with a quick kiss. "I would've understood," she whispered. "If you'd wanted-"

"No. Not without you." Hawke's voice was sharp and final.

Isabela pulled back a little and Hawke could hear the pirate pull in a breath as if she was about to say something else, but then there was nothing but the sounds of the crew and the ship and the water. Isabela kissed her neck again and dropped her arm, coming around to stand next to Hawke instead.

"It's just-" Hawke turned a little as she caught sight of Isabela next to her.

"No. No." Isabela shook her head and gave her a grin. "No need to explain to me, Hawke. If anyone gets running away on a pirate ship… it's me."

"That's not… that's not what we're doing." She sighed and rolled her eyes, turning her gaze briefly to the fading sight of Kirkwall. "It's-"

Isabela held up a hand to silence her. "Come on, let me give you a tour." She grinned, very clearly ignoring the way Hawke's eyebrows were scrunching together.

"I've seen the ship before…"

"Yes, but you haven't seen the changes I've made."

Isabela grabbed her arm and led her across the deck to the large ornate door with a wheel carved out under a very small, decorative window. The door was open only enough to reveal a slip of light from the other side and little else, but Hawke knew the Captain's quarters for what they were. It looked the same from this side but she caught up with Isabela if only to keep from being dragged across the deck.

Once they reached the door Isabela said, "I think you'll like it."

She pushed the door open to reveal a room little different from what Hawke had seen before. Following Isabela inside she looked around at the ornate furniture and dressings Castillion had left long behind. If she had to venture a guess about the only that had changed was a few new wine bottles at the desk against the far wall, empty or not she couldn't tell.

Her thoughts of Kirkwall were fading quickly, giving in to Isabela's fancy and she caught the woman's grin as her eyes swept the room a second time, still silent. She shook her head after a small twirl to make sure she'd looked at everything.

"I give… what's new?"

Isabela's teeth shone between her lips and she took a few swaggering steps to close the distance between them. "You are, my pet. I've got you, my ship, and we're heading into open water. Not much more a girl could want right now." She gave Hawke an amused, appraising look, "Well, a few less clothes, perhaps."

Hawke chuckled and leaned in with a kiss. "I might need some help with that last thing."

"I think you'll find I'm very accommodating."


End file.
